marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is a video game character in the Resident Evil/Biohazard survival horror series. She is one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil and the first Resident Evil character to appear in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. She appeared in Marvel vs Capcom 2 as a playable character, preceding Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker and Nemesis. Background A skilled expert at close quarters combat and firearms use, and a piano player who memorized every Beethoven sonata, Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S. , a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes. On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological superweapons. After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. Much like her partner, Jill is also currently a Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. However in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, she is dressed in the battle suit she wore during the events of Resident Evil 5, indicating that she's still under the mind-controlled influence of Albert Wesker. Personality Throughout the Resident Evil series, Jill has been Chris' longtime partner (as well as the only female member of his S.T.A.R.S. unit and member of the B.S.A.A.), and, as a result, she and Chris have an extremely close relationship. She deeply cares him and his safety, which is demonstrated when she "sacrifices" herself to save Chris from Wesker at the Spencer Estate. Jill is also shown to be curious, caring and thoughtful to the other people, just like she was to the other S.T.A.R.S. members who were involved in the infamous Mansion Incident. She has devoted almost her entire adult life to stopping bioterrorism and Umbrella. During the events of Resident Evil 5 when she was placed under Wesker's mind-control (which is carried over to her Marvel vs Capcom 3 appearance), Jill acts quiet and very calm. She also only speaks to her associates (Wesker, Excella and Ricardo Irving). Also during and before her fight with Chris and Sheva, she acts as a pragmatist, striking them without a moment's thought, warning or hesitation. In the Resident Evil film series, Jill (portrayed by Sienna Guillory) is very sassy and hot-tempered. She uses strong vocabulary and is portrayed as a smoker. Gameplay in MvC2 Special Attacks *'Charging S.T.A.R.S.: '''Jill charges forward hitting her opponent with a shoulder tackle. This move can be done in the air, and is chargable. *'Grenade Launcher: This shoots a grenade out, Light Punch travels across the screen with a slight arc and Hard Punch flies nearly straight up and forward before coming down. Letting go of the Punch button pressed will cause the grenade to explode. *'''Return Fire: '''A counter attack. Jill will start flashing. If Jill is struck while she's flashing, she'll push her opponent forward and begin to shoot them with her gun. If you mash the Punch buttons, she'll hit them more times, doing additional damage. *Cerberus /Crow Escape: ' Light Kick summons a Zombie Dog that runs and attacks at mid level. Hard Kick summons a Zombie Bird which travels in an arc and hits pretty high. *'Zombie Escape: Jill summons a zombie to attack her opponent. Light Kick summons a VERY slow moving zombie that you can hit in the back to make it attack your opponent's feet, or he's left to his own devices will attempt to grab them. If the zombie hits, you can combo after wards. Hard Kick summons a flaming zombie which tries to run walk into your opponent, this will knock them down. *Life-Up Herb:' An assist-only attack. Jill will take an herb from the classic Resident Evil games for her teammate. When the teammate grabs it, he/she will recover a small amount of life. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging S.T.A.R.S. (Level 1): An improved version of Jill's regular Charging S.T.A.R.S. Can hit opponent even when he/she is lying on the ground and can be used in the air. Good for combos. *Rocket Launcher (Level 1): Jill pulls out a huge rocket launcher and fire multiple missiles at the opponent, falling on her back after the final shot. *Tyrant Escape (Level 1): Jill summons a big pit in front of her. If it hits, the giant zombie Tyrant comes out and attacks her opponent. After he's done hitting the enemy and they're falling down he'll stand there growling. By the cost of another power bar, Jill can do the + motion to pull out your rocket launcher and shoot them both with it to score extra damage. Gameplay in MvC3 In a radical change from her MVC2 play style, Jill is now a nimble rushdown character with little keep-away capability. Exploiting the full potential of her new moveset primarily requires players to master her Feral Crouch technique, which is similar to She-Hulk's Runner's Start. This technique put her in an enhanced state that keeps her in a low stance and incorporates high-speed dashes and ruthless combo-based offense, but is considered difficult to control and leaves her defenseless. Her Level 3 Hyper Combo, Mad Beast, places her in a much longer period of Feral Crouch, heightening the risks and benefits of Feral Crouch to a much greater degree. In addition, she can use various command grabs to break a stubborn opponent's defense, such as the heavy attack button that enables Jill to perform a cartwheel flip over an opponent that inflicts no damage, but immediately places her behind the stunned opponent, where her combo potential can be put to good use. Special Attacks *'''Flip Kick: Jill performs a backflip. After performing this attack, she will automatically go into Feral Crouch mode. *'Cartwheel Kick: '''Jill performs a cartwheel. Causes a ground bounce. *'Arrow Kick: Jill does a kick in mid-air that lunges forward. *'Double Knee Drop: '''An aerial attack in which Jill drops straight down from the air. *'Ensnarement: 'Jill flings the opponent over her, causing them to swap positions. *'Fallen Pray: 'A command grab that can hit OTG. *'Position Change: A command grab in which Jill jumps over the opponent, causing them to switch sides. *'Feral Crouch: '''Jill enters a crouching state and is unable to block while in this state, but grants her access to different abilities. Hitting light attack will cause her to perform a low sweep kick, medium attack will be a leaping kick, and heavy attack is a somersault kick. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Machine Gun Spray (Level 1): Jill jumps into the air, while she fires her machine guns in a 360 degree fashion. *'Raven Spike (Level 1): '''Jill performs a deadly series of kicks, both on the ground and in midair. *'Mad Beast (Level 3): '''Jill enters a permanent state of Feral Crouch until the meter runs out, and she is left unable to guard high, or move around normally. Inputting any direction will cause her to quickly teleport in that direction. She is able to teleport in any direction, as well is in the air. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * All attacks float a little higher. * Slightly decreased forward moving range of cr.M. * Slightly reduced hit box sizes of all jumping attacks. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Power Grid *Intelligence: 2 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 6 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 1 *Fighting Ability: 6 Theme Song thumb|left|300px Jill's theme song is a dance remix of Sad but True, her Boss music from '''Resident Evil 5. Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia *Jill is the only character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to get a complete gameplay overhaul, retaining none of her attacks in her second appearance, as well her physical appearance. *Pictures showing Jill Valentine and Shuma-Gorath in game were released on February 3rd. *Jill's win pose in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 breaks the fourth wall with her trying to infect the cameraman with the Uroboros Virus before the screen changes to the win quotes screen. *According to Capcom developers, Jill is the fastest character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Jill's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is possibly a reference to the Resident Evil 5 DLC, Desperate Escape, where she and Josh Stone escape the Tri-Cell facility and fight their way through hordes of Majini. Her ending may be similar to that when she and Blade escape and fight their way through Morbius, Man-Thing and the other Marvel monsters. *According to Capcom, Jill's P30 mind control device remains in her DLC costume due to her fighting style, stance, and dialogue still being taken from her Resident Evil 5 self. *Oddly, some of Jill's post-battle victory quotes contradict the mind-controlled state she's in such as when she defeats Wesker. *In the promo comic, even though she appears in her mind-controlled look (complete with the mind control device on her chest), she is fighting alongside Chris as if she was back to her old self, when she should still be on Wesker's side as the game shows. Art Work Mvc2-jill.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Jill_Valentine.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors42.JPG|Jill's UMvC3 Alternate Costumes b95aedb0cb045713ed6a170667695ae7.jpg|Jill's Resident Evil 3 DLC costume e28ad4d78b36ac20d385fb72fedba16d.png|Jill Winning Pose. Jill full pose.JPG|Jill Full Victory Pose Screenshots mvc3-jill-amp-shuma-03022011_1296719258.jpg|Jill Valentine In-Game with Wesker and Chris. 532120_full.jpg|Jill Valentine In Action Also See Jill Valentine's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Jill Valentine's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Jill Valentine's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers J Category:DLC Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Jill Valentine Category:Rushdown Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters